


所有的名字

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid James T. Kirk, M/M, Tarsus IV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Spock在寻找一个人，一个名字，一个消失的人的一生。-灵感：《所有的名字》 若泽·萨拉马戈





	所有的名字

Spock赶到民事登记处的时候太阳已经快要坠入地平线之下，金黄的晚霞在海面之上顺着城市边缘的形状延伸向很远的地方，高耸的大楼一半没入黑夜之中，一半还沉浸在夕阳之下，闪闪发光的落地窗上行人车辆模糊的影子依稀可见。

Spock踏着匆匆的步伐迎着夜幕压迫之下余晖走进建筑物。自动门在瓦肯人撞上之前堪堪撤身为他让路，Spock的鞋跟在清洁完毕还散发着水汽的地面上敲出紧凑稳定的利落响声。迎门设立的接待处被柜台遮住的半个褐色脑袋猛地抬起，女性人类的眼睛不悦地眯起。

“Spock先生，你可真是和传说中的一样高效。”

她的话语抵达了Spock的耳朵，但尖锐烦躁的情绪原封不动地反弹到了人类身上。Spock挑起眉毛，右手伸进左手拎着的深色公文包中抽出一叠PADD，轻轻放在桌面上。女人高出处柜台半个脑袋的身影立时被整整齐齐一摞文件挡住了，她暴躁地站起身，椅子被粗鲁地推开，滑行了一段距离后撞在了墙上。

“身份证明、居住证、服役证、申请书、事项说明表、借调表、担保书、担保人身份证明、担保人居住证、担保人服役证……”

红色的指甲点在屏幕上发出有些刺耳的刮擦，接待员将一份份表格举起放在眼前略扫一眼便扔在了另一侧，草率的行为给让Spock不明白为何之前对方强硬地要求所有的文书都必须准备齐全并且填写妥当。但他只是沉默地看着女人皱着眉头清点着文件——举起，瞄一眼，扔到一边，举起，瞄一眼，扔到一边——并在摞得高高的小山堆快要倒下时即使扶上一把。

人类噘着嘴看了他一眼，并没有道谢。

“很好，Spock先生。”将最后一份PADD挡在她与瓦肯人之间，接待员插着腰无意识地挥舞着手中的介绍信，“你大概是我见过的唯一一个在两天以内能把表格全部备齐的申请人了。”

Spock推测他应该对这个褒奖表示感谢。他扬起眉毛在心中搜寻合适且不会激怒这位非常易怒的女性的回答。

“这的确是一项富有挑战的工作，”他诚恳地说，“谢谢你的详尽介绍。”

人类的眼球瞪得更突出了，她抿了抿嘴唇似乎打算说些什么，然后她瞟了一眼自己的电脑屏幕，攻击性的表情突然间放松了下来。她颇有些志得意满地说：“哈，先生，很抱歉。”

Spock的心猛地沉了下去：“我不明白有什么好抱歉的，女士。”

“我下班了，喏，明天早上再来吧。”Spock低头查看时间，红色的阿拉伯数字在黑色的背景板上无情地跳动着，34、35、36……人类带着忽如其来的活力以比清点文件要更快更精准的速度收拾着自己的物件，在Spock想要说点什么之前她已经摘下了工作证穿上了外套，甩着头发像是在清扫一切阻挡她按时下班的障碍，“我相信你知道登记局的上班时间。”

“确实。”Spock干巴巴地说。

下班时间拒绝办公是符合逻辑的，但是Spock仍然挡在出口处不愿意移动。就差1.5分钟，他就能够在今日找到那个人，将漫长得似乎无休无止的困扰终结——最起码他是这样预估的，无可奈何又毫无必要的纸案工作将瓦肯人的耐心逼到了极限，Spock用自己人类的那一面罕见的情绪与人类女性对抗着，似乎只要站在那里一切问题就能够毫无道理地得到解决，又或许他只是疲于应对更多的改变。

下班了的接待员梗着脖子抬起脑袋毫无畏惧地朝瓦肯人伸出一只手：“你给我让开，不然我就叫安保人员来！”

“女士，”Spock惊讶地发现自己的语气里带上了一丝祈求，“我希望你——”

“Saramago，”一个声音打断了Spock尚未组织完毕的话，“没事的，交给我来处理吧。”

Saramago翻了个白眼退后一步，尖锐的气势骤然缓和。她转身对主动介入小型冲突的男人点点头，她的肩膀仍然紧绷着，只是语气缓和了许多：“谢谢，Pike先生，明天见。”

“明天见，亲爱的。”Pike好脾气地笑着。

Spock看着Saramago蹬着红色的高跟鞋走出大厅。夜幕已经完全覆盖了市镇，然而悬挂高空的鲜艳广告和颜色各异的街灯将夜晚点缀得比白日更为耀眼。接待员的身影彻底融入了都市夜景之中。Spock缓缓将屏住的呼吸放松，暗自感慨公务人员时常爆发的攻击性如何难以预测。他扭头看向身前的Pike，昔日上司歪着花白的脑袋，轻松自如的笑容除了岁月添加的几道无法拒绝的皱纹之外一如既往，让Spock感到自在不少。

“所以，Spock，”Pike搓了搓双手像是宣布什么浩大工程即将开始一般活动了一下肩膀，他热情地问瓦肯人，“允许我先大胆猜测一下，你这样着急地跑到民事登记局登记，是为了结婚的？”

“不，”Spock摇摇头，“结婚登记需要配偶双方同时在场，Pike，很显然我是独自前来。我此次前来是为了借阅一个人类男性的生平记录。”

Pike的脸奇怪地皱缩起来，喉咙发出模糊的笑声，然后他彻底放弃掌控自己的情绪开始放声大笑。Spock板着脸等待对方的情绪平缓下来。不久后Pike终于恢复平静，他了然地点点头，即使他实际上从Spock的回答中所获甚少，却表现出对事态完全掌控的样子。

“那么这个‘人类男性’，”Pike引用着瓦肯人的术语，毫不掩饰自己莫名其妙的愉悦之情，“你要找的是谁呢？”

Spock看了眼手中的PADD，仔细地确认每一个字母，仿佛他瓦肯人的超级大脑不曾把这个“人类男性”的姓名熟记于心。

“James Tiberius Kirk。”他郑重地说。

\---

自动门滑开的时候Spock正巧睁开双眼，瓦肯人的思绪在感受到伴侣的靠近时便缓缓退出冥想的空间。Jim一边前进一边脱着身上的衣物，到达卧室时他身上已经仅剩一件红色的内裤。人类将自己抛在床上，紧接着哀嚎了一声反手将压在后背的物体抽出。

“他妈的！”Jim抓着眼睛的手捂着额头怪叫了一声，“又压断眼镜腿了。”

“我一直提醒你要将自己的东西放好，Jim。”Spock捡起挂在书架上的衬衫和桌子上的外套，一边柔声回答。

Jim翻了个身把自己的脸埋进被子里，他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，困倦盖过了大部分的恼怒：“你是故意的。你知道我肯定会压到我的眼镜，Bones又要说我了。”

Spock把衣物折好放进脏衣篓中，尽管他知道Jim不久后一定会嘲笑他的多此一举，但Spock接收人类的所有取笑并坚持自己的原则。他脱下宽大的外袍并将所有的冥想物品逐一归置。Jim在他身后发出窸窸窣窣的声音，当他转身的时候发现人类已经将自己全部裹起来，变成一个臃肿的、软塌塌的长条——像个热狗一样，Jim这样形容自己——枕着Spock的枕头睡着了。

瓦肯人弯下腰将Jim伸出床垫的双腿上堪堪挂着的袜子扯下，Jim发出满意的呜咽，小小地伸了一个懒腰，他人类的脚趾在Spock的眼前撑开，险些踹到瓦肯人的肩膀。Spock将Jim怀中属于人类的枕头轻轻抽出，放在另一侧。

“还我。”Jim小声抱怨着。

在Spock考虑要不要服从爱人的指挥的时候，人类咂了咂嘴，下巴蹭着被子把自己缩得更小了一点。人类的五官无忧无虑地舒展开来，在舰桥上大部分时候绷紧的嘴角松垮地翘起微笑的弧度。他似乎做了一个不错的梦，Spock感到链接的另一端平稳惬意的震颤，像是Jim小酌一杯之后窝在沙发上发出轻柔的鼾声。

“晚安，Jim。”Spock在人类额角的深色的卷发上印下一个亲吻。

\---

Spock回到公寓的时候已经是凌晨1时15分，大部分的商业广告都已经停止了投放，道路上的街灯也变得昏暗。他的身影从地面延伸到窗台上，然后融入黑夜之中。瓦肯人不能理解Pike为何不顾高龄与身体不便仍然坚持与他在酒吧闲聊，但是他为能够与昔日同僚谈话感到满意。Pike仍然是那个在企业号上直率、思维敏捷、令他敬佩的舰长。Spock没有问Pike为何选择了退休并接受调职，长期与人类相处让他意识到这个问题将会引发Pike的负面情绪。Pike在临走前拍了拍他的肩膀，Spock已经能够接受这个人类表达亲近的举动。

“你自己看看这些文件吧，”Pike说，Spock思考原本对方是否打算与他一起阅读，但Pike缺乏动机，这令他疑惑。“记得过两天还回来。”

“按照借阅条例规定，我将会在 1.5天后于上班时间完整归还文件。”Spock拒绝了Pike“过两天”的宽松期限。

Pike大笑起来：“这只是人类含糊其辞的毛病，Spock，我相信你。”

Spock将手中费尽周折才得以调阅的文件码在书桌上，他迫切想知道James T. Kirk是谁。与另一个Spock的心灵融合让他捕捉到了些许片段，他意识到那是一个与年长的自己思维极其和谐的重要人类男性，当他思及这个人类时他的心灵受到蛊惑一般不由自主地开始寻找那个本应该存在于脑海中与他相伴的个体——舰长，伴侣，兄弟，友人——

T'hy'la。

词汇像是一颗漆黑世界里突然光芒大盛的星星一样点亮了Spock的心灵。然后黑暗重新降临了Spock的思维。Spock从未意识到自己——另一个自己的思维世界曾经拥有什么。在瓦肯星消失之后他从未意识寂静之后还有寂静。一个叫做Jim的人类——James——那个Spock的James在他的记忆中偏过脑袋，与转过身的他视线相接。

“Spock先生，”Jim微笑着，苍白的嘴唇柔软，但表情坚定，“你几乎使我相信奇迹。”

房间突然变得空荡荡的，像是他的大脑一样，他不知道应该在何处寻找这个人类，除了民事登记局里借调出的这一份薄薄的文件。他确信关于James的出生以及一切相关的事件都记录在其中，包括他为何消失在所有公开的数据库里，为何对于一个个体至关重要的另一个个体却从未曾出现在他的生活之中，都在这一份小小的略大于巴掌的数据版中记录了下来。文字。他心想，掌握了历史就掌握了未来。

Spock在椅子上坐下，他伸出手，PADD的屏幕闪烁了一下，淡蓝色的光芒充盈了他的视线。

James Tiberius Kirk（亡）

父：George Kirk（亡）

母：Winona Kirk（亡）

兄：George Sauel Kirk（亡）

瓦肯人的放置在桌面上的手指泛白。他又一次阅读了文字，确保自己不曾错误理解。他的手一点点攥紧。亡。他心想。死亡确实是一切终了的最佳解释。他关上了PADD，黑暗中只有他平稳的呼吸流淌着。直到他的视线适应了环境，他又重新看到眼前的书架，看到母亲的照片和冥想所用的熏香。他打开PADD，文字重新映入他的双眼，明亮的光线让他的双眼刺痛，车辆从他的房屋上空高速驶过，他听到引擎的嗡鸣，他听到事物轰然倒塌的声音，像是一个小岛渐渐沉入海底，像是一个本不该出现的希望渐渐塌缩消失。

\---

搜救任务持续了三天三夜仍旧没有结束。实际上他们进展缓慢，他们在这片荒芜广袤的土地上前行着像是匍匐前进的蚂蚁。McCoy用手背抹去额头的汗水，烦躁地叹了口气。Pike在经过他的时候捏了捏他的肩膀，医生在心中暗暗佩服这些军人的体力。

他自愿加入搜救队伍的时候并没有料想到自己将会看到什么。屠杀、饥荒——这些都是这个曾经开着私人诊所的高薪医生不曾经历过的，即使他后来在各个殖民地穿梭，见识到了贫民区的混乱和血腥，彻彻底底的人性泯灭与文明陷落也远超一般人的心理承受能力。McCoy深吸一口气，漂浮在空气中腥甜与恶臭交织的味道让他紧皱眉毛，而他本以为自己额头的疙瘩不可能更纠结一些了。

随行的科学家告诉他这诡异的甜腻来自那些变异败坏的植物，一切悲剧的根源。而恶臭……他不想知道庄稼是如何变异的，他只需要在每一个可能存活的人被发现的时候第一时间冲上去，并且不要被死亡与伤口拖入痛苦——最起码暂时不要。

McCoy掏出口袋里的压缩口粮，带着十足的虔诚与感恩细细咀嚼。自从踏上殖民地之后他就再也不能控制自己囤积食物的渴望，那让他感到罪恶与安全。他默默感受着食物在牙齿间如何变得又黏又稠，然后伸直脖子挪动着肌肉将它们努力咽下。

“这里！这里有一个！”

远处的人群大喊着，在McCoy反应过来之前他已经冲了上去。医疗箱拍打着他的屁股，McCoy无暇顾及。他踢飞地面的碎石，四肢并用爬上一个小山坡，同行的士兵热切地给他指出最近的路线，他看到前方一个倒塌大半的木屋门口几个身影朝他不住地挥着手。

McCoy几乎是摔在那个幸存者的身边。小小的男孩衣不蔽体，不自然地鼓起的肚子像是一个即将爆炸的气球。他的四肢软绵绵地搭在地上，半阖的眼睛在McCoy身躯投下的阴影里吃力地睁开，医生的心脏为了那双蓝色的眼睛又撕裂了一点点。

“你们来了……”男孩小声地说着，McCoy不得不趴在地上才听到他说的话。“你们终于来了……”

男孩看着McCoy，稚嫩的脸上露出一个疲倦的笑容，像是一只迁徙的鸟儿历经千辛万苦，躲过了风雪与猛禽终于来到了温暖的南方，像是一只破破烂烂的帆船在惊险的航行之后停靠在了无风无浪的港湾却再也无力阻止逐渐灌入船舱的海水。男孩蓝色的眼睛亮起了点点光芒，他纤细脆弱的手指在McCoy的掌心移动着，不知是无意识的抽搐还是渴求McCoy的回应。在McCoy能说出一句安抚之前，那双蓝色的眼睛已经蒙上了死亡的阴影。

McCoy低下头，他的眼泪坠入这片罪恶疾苦的土地，瞬间便干涸了。

\---

Spock意识到自己尚未完全清醒。他的四肢被无形的重量压在床垫之上，身体却如同悬空向前方缓慢漂浮着。晨光透过窗帘将他视线里的环境映射得蒙眬，瓦肯人感到一个身躯在向他靠近。

一只小小的、冰凉的手轻轻握住了他的手腕。

Spock没有动弹。瓦肯人的思考在那个谨慎的接触之下停止了。他的心灵在那个接触中感到了平静。所有的声音都消失了，所有的行为都失去了必要。所有的空洞都被填满了。

Spock看到一双蓝色的、微笑的眼睛。

Jim。他喃喃自语着，却无法发出声音。

“谢谢你来看我。”男孩说。

然后他便消失了。Spock睁开眼。他坐在床上，窗帘在晨光中轻轻飘荡着。他举起手，那上面什么也没有。


End file.
